Growing Up
by Kairoku
Summary: Harry and Draco start training Quidditch together. This is a story about what feelings develop between them. Warnings: boyxboy, fluffy and light, light OOC. Disclaimer: All characters mentioned don't belong to me. I only own the plot and any mistakes.


**Growing up**

Slightly (or very) OOC...

I actually wrote this in July '11, but I haven't had the time (or the motivation) to put this up... sorry Cherbit for the long wait!

In our biology lesson, she asked me to write something for her and was actually surprised when I did! (Meany! I _do_ write something if it's requested! ... it just takes some time for me to publish it... Sorry about that! ;-D )

* * *

Once, Harry is flying with his Firebolt at the Quidditch field. He doesn't notice, but soon he's got company watching him from the tribune.

The next time Harry goes practicing, that person is already there and watching him again.

This carries on for several weeks without him noticing, but one evening everything changes.

* * *

Harry is walking down from the Great Hall, having finished his dinner and now wanting to practice a bit, as it is still light. He reaches the Quidditch field and goes into the dressing room.

After having changed, he walks out onto the field holding his broom tightly.

He kicks himself off the ground and smiles happily when he feels the wind rush through his hair. He races down the field, flying around the loops at each end, then charging up high, only to head downwards in a dive again. Laughing out happily when he pulls up again, only a foot away from the ground.

Suddenly he sees something gold out of the corner of his eye. Being the natural seeker he is, he quickly turns and only a few seconds later he has the snitch safely in his hand.

Staring at it surprised he wonders how it got here when he hears clapping from the tribune.

Harry turns his broom around to look who's there. His green eyes lock with grey ones. "Malfoy", he frowns.

Draco stops clapping. "Well done, _Potter_", he snarles with a smirk.

Harry flies towards him stopping in the air right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco shrugs. "I was bored."

"Wow, that explains everything", Harry says rolling his eyes. He looks hard at the other boy. "So you were bored and just came down here?"

"Yes."

"And you just happened to see me and thought 'Oh, why don't I release the snitch? Let's see if Potter can catch it?' ?"

Draco grins. "Yes. Oh, and by the way", he adds getting up, "you did well." With that he leaves the stadium.

Harry sits on is broom, looking dumbfounded. "What?"

* * *

The next time Harry is out practicing, he notices Draco sitting on the tribune again, but ignores him.

* * *

He also ignores him the next few times, but he actually really wants to talk to the Malfoy and ask him why the _hell_ he praised him back then.

* * *

On this one special evening, Harry can't take it anymore and flies over to Draco.

He sighs. "Want to practice with me?"

The Malfoy pulls up one eyebrow and smirks. Harry is expecting a snarky response, but the answer is nothing like that. "Sure."

* * *

And so they start training together nearly every evening, sometimes even during the day while everybody else is relaxing from the school stress or studying for upcoming tests.

Neither boy notices that they're growing closer with every day they spend together. Suddenly they aren't arguing anymore and sometimes they even smile at each other (though it's more like a twitch of one corner of the lips, on Draco's side).

* * *

Even the other students notice that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy seem to be behaving differently towards each other.

One day at lunch it becomes official that the boy-who-lived and the Malfoy heir are _friends_:

"Harry", Hermione asks, "what is it with you and Malfoy nowadays? There are some rumours about you two being friends!"

Though Hermione has spoken quietly the whole hall has become silent, everybody wanting to know what's going on between their hero and the Slytherin.

Harry swallows before answering. "Well, Draco and I practice Quidditch together sometimes", he says casually, but the whole hall gasps.

"-did you hear?"

"_Draco_. He said _Draco_-"

"Oh, so there _is_ something between them!"

"-Quidditch-"

"Why?"

Yes, that's what everybody's thinking. _Why_ would Harry Potter practice Quidditch with _Draco Malfoy_ who's also on a different team?

In the end, Pansy Parkinson asks the eating Malfoy heir that question. "Draco? Why are _you_, who is obviously much too great for someone like that, practicing with _Harry Potter_ (this she screeches) of all people, who is also in Gryffindor?"

Draco takes another bite from his lunch and chews slowly. After he has swallowed and taken a sip of his drink (at which Harry just rolls his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of "stupid Slytherin", which then catches him the surprised looks of some of his fellow Gryffindors) he answers "don't know" and carries on eating.

Pansy stares at him open mouthed. Glaring at her distasteful behaviour, Draco snaps. "Close your mouth! I don't want to see what you're eating, imbecile!"

Snapping out of her surprise, Pansy shakes her head and decides not to interrogate Draco further as he doesn't seem very happy with her at the moment.

After finishing his lunch, Harry gets up and walks to the Slytherin table. He stops behind Draco and leans down whispering something in his ear. The Malfoy smirks and nods.

Before turning away, Harry throws him a small smile which is answered with a very, very, _very_ small smile from Draco.

* * *

And so everybody knows about the friendship between the two, although nobody has actually expected something like that to ever happen.

Nor did anybody expect the next thing to _ever, **ever**_ happen between the two.

This thing is known as _love_.

* * *

After another practice with Draco, Harry lands gracefully on the ground and beams at the other who lands next to him.

"It was really fun today, Draco! Thanks for your help again!"

Draco looks at him with a soft smile. "No problem, Harry."

The boy-who-lived suddenly stops and stares at his friend with big eyes.

Draco's smile turns into a frown. "What?"

"You- you sm- smi-"

Stepping closer Darco snarls. "Have you lost your ability to form whole sentences, idiot?"

Harry huffs. "No, I have not!"

"Then why were you stuttering?"

Green eyes look to the ground and a blush spreads over his cheeks. "It's nothing", Harry mumbles.

Draco glares at him. "It most certainly isn't nothing! Tell me, Harry."

Still not meeting the other's eyes, Harry's blush increases as he says. "You... smiled."

Draco looks at him stunned. "Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat it!", Harry snaps.

"Okay, but", Draco shakes his head, "what's so great about me smiling?"

Harry looks away, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "Well, you...", he takes a deep breath, "you looked... beautiful..."

Draco blinks and then a smile slowly spreads over is face. "Like this?", he asks and leans forward until he's only inches away from the other's face.

Harry jumps and looks into amused grey eyes. Then his gaze locks on Draco's smiling lips. He swallows. "Yes", he whispers and licks his suddenly dry lips.

Draco's gaze focusses on the pink tongue and he leans in slowly, pressing his lips to the other's. Harry's eyes flutter closed and his cheeks flush a bright pink.

After a few seconds, Draco pulls back and admires his handiwork.

The dazed boy-who-lived opens his eyes which are glazed over. His cheeks are flushed and his lips quivering slightly.

Draco smirks and makes his way to the cabine to get changed.

A few minutes later, Harry notices he's alone and hurries to get changed as well.

* * *

When he heads to the castle, he's accompanied by Draco who's still smirking.

Harry tries not to look at the other, but is still captivated by his features.

"What", he asks, "are we now?"

Draco grins. "Boyfriends."

Gaping at him open-mouthed, Harry blushes. "B-but-"

The blonde growls. "Didn't I tell you not to stutter?"

"Sorry, but-"

"_No_, 'buts'. You're mine now. Accept it!", the Slytherin snaps. Then he gives the other a possessive kiss, turns round and makes his way to the castle.

Harry glares at Draco's back before running after him. "Hey, _Malfoy_! I do _not_ belong to you!", he barks.

Draco opens the door to the entrance hall and turns to look at Harry over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, _Potter_?", he snarls, "We'll see."

* * *

When Harry goes to dinner and sits down opposite of his friends, Hermione asks carefully. "Harry? What did Malfoy mean with 'we'll see'?"

Harry starts coughing violently, drawing the attention of everybody.

(Pansy is slightly worried at seeing Draco's amused smirk, but decides not to say anything in case he's still angry with her.)

After Harry has calmed down, he glares at Hermione who's not very impressed as his cheeks are still flushed. "It's nothing."

"Aha? It didn't seem like 'nothing' to me."

"Well, that's your problem then!", Harry snaps at her 'I-know-it-all' tone. Hermione opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted by a voice coming from behind her friend.

"Well, I asked Harry to be my boyfriend, but he refused", Draco smirks, "I just made clear that he's mine which he", Draco shrugs, "doesn't want to accept, so it seems", he smirks and grins down at a blushing Harry.

The whole hall is silently gaping at the Malfoy heir.

"You don't mind me taking _my boyfriend _with me, do you?", he smiles evily at Hermione and Ron who's face seems to be red from either anger or embarrassment.

Draco grabs Harry's hand and pulls him out of the Great Hall.

Stopping in the Entrance Hall, he turns to his 'boyfriend' and smirks. "Now we're officially a couple."

Harry glares at him. "Bastard."

Draco sighs and looks at him seriously. "Will you go out with me, Harry?"

The boy-who-lived's gaze softens, then he sighs, too. "Fine, Draco, but", he points at his new boyfriend threateningly, "no more telling everybody our personal stuff!"

Draco grins and pecks Harry on the lips. "Fine", he says and walks back to dinner. When he enters the hall every noise dies down and finally someone asks. "How'd it go?"

Draco smirks. "We're a couple."

WHACK!

"Ouch", he rubs the back of his head and looks down at his boyfriend who glares up at him.

"What did I say just now?", he pushes his finger into the other's chest, "no", push, "telling", push, "others", push, "our", push, "personal", push, "stuff!", he hits him on the head and then sits down at his table, ignoring the stares of the others.

* * *

And like this, Harry and Draco have grown up and even together...

-END-


End file.
